


The way you love me

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iron Man- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, spiderman-freeform - Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la sesta storia della mia raccolta "Forevermore", ff Starker AU che si collocano tra la mia versione di Infinity War e quella che sarà la mia versione di Avengers 4! In questa storia Peter si ammala, ma non vuole dire niente al signor Stark perché non vuole che si preoccupi. Però Tony scoprirà lo stesso che il ragazzo non sta bene e allora...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, produttori e autori del MCU e a chiunque detenga i diritti del mondo Marvel





	The way you love me

**The way you love me**

_It's not right it's not fair_  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you

 _Ooh, I love the way you_  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
 to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
Woh woh woh woh the way you love me…

_(“The way you love me” – Faith Hill)_

 

Era da quando si era alzato, quella mattina, che Peter non si sentiva bene. Aveva come un peso sullo stomaco e una specie di nausea che lo stordiva e la cosa peggiore erano i sensi di ragno, che amplificavano ogni malessere che provava.

In macchina con il signor Stark aveva avuto più volte la tentazione di dirgli di chiedere a Happy di fermarsi e di riportarlo indietro, spiegando che non se la sentiva di andare a scuola, ma poi non lo aveva fatto. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Non aveva la febbre, era soltanto un malessere che, forse, lui avvertiva ancora più insopportabile a causa della sua ipersensibilità. Il signor Stark avrebbe anche potuto pensare che si trattasse soltanto di una scusa per non andare a scuola, anche se lui non era certo il tipo…

No, non era quello il motivo per cui Peter non voleva rivelare a Tony il suo malessere.

La verità era che non voleva preoccuparlo, non voleva vedere quell’angoscia nei suoi occhi, quella che aveva visto quando, su Titano, gli aveva detto quelle parole e poi era scoppiato a piangere, aggrappandosi a lui, per poi svanire tra le sue braccia. Non aveva dimenticato quello sguardo, forse gli era rimasto nella memoria ancor più di quello che era accaduto a lui, dopo.

Lo sguardo sperduto, impotente, pieno di rabbia e di disperazione del signor Stark…

Come avrebbe reagito se gli avesse confessato che, in effetti, quella mattina  _non si sentiva molto bene_? Perché era proprio quello che stava provando, ma come avrebbe potuto dirlo a Tony? Lo avrebbe sconvolto e spaventato, gli avrebbe ricordato quel momento terribile e lui non voleva.

Era più facile fingere che andasse tutto bene. In fondo, poi, le ore di scuola non erano tante e lui ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportare quella giornata. Così non disse niente, si sforzò di sorridere come sempre e di parlare di argomenti leggeri. Ci fu solo un momento in cui temette di cedere: quando, fermata la macchina, Stark lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò come al solito per salutarlo, Peter gli si strinse con più foga, allacciando le braccia alla sua schiena, sperando che quell’abbraccio e quel bacio potessero scacciare ogni malessere e farlo nuovamente stare bene. Si sentiva male e avrebbe voluto restare al sicuro tra le braccia del signor Stark… ma non poteva.

“Allora ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio, Peter” gli disse Tony, con il suo solito sorrisetto. “Fai il bravo!”

“Anche lei, signor Stark” rispose il ragazzo, sforzandosi di scherzare. Poi scese dalla macchina e si avviò verso l’edificio scolastico con più lentezza del solito, sentendo che alla nausea e ai crampi allo stomaco si stava aggiungendo una strana stanchezza che pareva risucchiarlo da dentro…

Si morse il labbro inferiore ed entrò a scuola.

Era un Avenger, era Spiderman… non l’avrebbe mica data vinta a un virus influenzale?

Tuttavia, evidentemente, ai virus non interessava un bel niente di chi fosse lui. Durante la mattinata i sintomi si fecero più forti, Peter dovette correre in bagno almeno tre volte, riemergendone pallido e sempre più debole.

“Peter, ti senti bene? Hai una faccia…” gli disse ad un certo punto Ned.

“Mi fa male lo stomaco, credo di essermi preso l’influenza” ammise il ragazzo.

“Ma come? Anche i supereroi si ammalano? Io credevo che…”

“Credevi male. A quanto pare l’influenza non fa sconti a nessuno. Anzi, nel mio caso, per via dei sensi del ragno, sento tutto molto più forte…” spiegò Peter all’amico. Erano a mensa, ma il ragazzo non era riuscito a mangiare niente e aveva la terribile sensazione che, se fosse rimasto a lungo in quel luogo, gli odori del cibo lo avrebbero fatto vomitare.

“Senti, Ned, vado a fare due passi nel cortile, magari un po’ d’aria mi farà bene” annunciò, prima di alzarsi in tutta fretta, sentendo il malessere farsi sempre più insopportabile.

“Peter, aspetta, ma perché non avverti tua zia May?”

“Zia May? Nemmeno per sogno” replicò Peter, prima di uscire dalla sala. “Non voglio angosciarla, se la chiamassero da scuola dicendo che non sto bene, come minimo mi farebbe portare via in ambulanza! No, è meglio così, passerà… e poi mancano solo tre ore all’uscita.”

Ned non era convinto, ma non insisté. Più tardi, però, quando rientrarono in classe, anche la professoressa si accorse dell’evidente sofferenza di Peter.

“Peter, non ti senti bene? Sei pallidissimo. Vuoi chiamare tua zia e farti portare a casa?” gli domandò.

“No, grazie, professoressa, è solo un po’ di mal di stomaco. Non vorrei che mia zia si preoccupasse per una sciocchezza e poi… adesso non abito più a casa sua” rispose il ragazzo. “Lavoro ad un progetto alla Stark Foundation e quindi alloggio all’Avengers Tower. Non mi sembra il caso di disturbare il signor Stark che è molto impegnato.”

“Oh, certo, non disturbiamo il signor Stark” commentò sprezzante Eugene Thompson, facendo ridere buona parte della classe. “Ma non la smetterai mai, Parker? Non sei mai nemmeno stato nella stessa stanza con Tony Stark e noi dovremmo credere che lavori per lui?”

_Se è per questo, non sto solo nelle stesse stanze con il signor Stark, ma dormo anche nel suo letto tutte le notti!_

Peter dovette farsi forza per non pronunciare a voce alta quelle parole: si sentiva sempre peggio e quel bulletto di  _Flash_  lo provocava… Riuscì a dominarsi soltanto pensando che un’ammissione del genere avrebbe messo seriamente nei guai il signor Stark, proprio l’ultima cosa al mondo che avrebbe voluto.

“Comunque credo che dovrei avvertire qualcuno, Peter, mi sembri veramente a pezzi. Sei sicuro di non avere la febbre?” riprese l’insegnante, ma fu interrotta dal custode che bussò alla porta ed entrò.

“Signorina, mi scusi se interrompo la lezione” disse l’uomo. “Mi hanno incaricato di dirle che c’è una macchina che aspetta lo studente Peter Parker. E’ proprio davanti ai cancelli della scuola. Un signore di nome Hogan ha detto che Parker deve tornare subito a casa.”

Peter trasalì. Aveva detto proprio  _Hogan_? Perché mai Happy avrebbe dovuto portarlo a casa da scuola prima dell’orario?

Anche la professoressa appariva confusa.

“Ma… chi è il signor Hogan? Peter, che cosa significa?”

“Il signor Hogan aspetta in macchina e ha detto che il signor Stark vuole che Parker rientri subito a casa” spiegò il custode.

“Il signor Stark…?” mormorò l’insegnante.

“E’ uno scherzo, non è così, Parker? Ci stai prendendo tutti in giro… non è così?” riprese Thompson, guardandosi intorno. Sembrava aver perso il suo ascendente sul resto della classe e le cose erano destinate a peggiorare, per lui.

“Mi scusi… ecco, può farsi da parte per un secondo? Ecco, bene, così. Mi scusi per il disturbo, signorina” una voce ben nota fece sobbalzare il cuore di Peter. Pensò che sarebbe svenuto, o che avrebbe vomitato davvero… com’era possibile? Cosa ci faceva lì il signor Stark?

Tony Stark entrò nella classe, calamitando gli sguardi di tutti. Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, elegante come al solito, con gli occhiali da sole e un sorriso ammaliante tutto per la professoressa.

“Sono veramente desolato di dover interrompere la sua lezione, sono certo che fosse molto interessante” disse, con la consueta galanteria. “Lei è una bravissima insegnante oltre che una donna molto bella… ma non dovrei dire cose del genere in questo contesto, vero? Bene, la farò breve. Sono qui perché ho saputo che Peter si sente male e voglio riportarlo a casa. Lei sa che, al momento, vive alla Stark Foundation e che ho la responsabilità totale su di lui, no? Peter, prepara lo zaino, andiamo a casa.”

Tutti erano ammutoliti per lo shock, e Eugene Thompson più di tutti. Ma anche Peter era allibito. Come aveva fatto il signor Stark a sapere che stava male? Ed era venuto fino alla scuola… per lui? Confuso e stordito, preparò in fretta il suo zaino e si alzò in piedi, barcollando un po’.

Tony lo prese affettuosamente sottobraccio per sostenerlo e rivolse un altro sorriso assassino alla professoressa.

“Con il preside sono già d’accordo, non si preoccupi. Continui pure la sua lezione e… voi, ragazzi, studiate, mi raccomando. Avete la fortuna di avere un’insegnante così affascinante, non deludetela, d’accordo? Arrivederci, signorina, le farò avere presto notizie di Peter. Buona giornata” concluse, uscendo dalla porta della classe insieme a Peter e lasciando dietro di sé un silenzio di tomba.

Poco più tardi, in macchina, Peter riuscì, più o meno, a fare la domanda che tanto lo tormentava.

“Signor Stark, ma… come faceva a sapere che… insomma, che io…?”

“Peter, credi che sia cieco? Mi sono accorto da stamattina che non stavi bene e non capivo perché non volessi dirmelo. Ho chiesto a Happy di rimanere nei paraggi della scuola per controllare e, all’orario della mensa, ti ha visto uscire in cortile pallidissimo e con le mani premute sullo stomaco. Mi ha avvertito subito e eccomi qua” spiegò Tony. “Ora però tu vuoi dirmi perché non mi hai fatto sapere che stavi male?”

“Io…” Peter era sconvolto, ma anche infinitamente emozionato. Il signor Stark si era accorto di tutto, era venuto a prenderlo, aveva pensato a lui… “Io non volevo che si preoccupasse, non volevo dirle che… insomma, che  _non mi sento tanto bene_  e…”

Tony si incupì e strinse forte a sé il ragazzino.

“Infatti quella frase non la voglio sentire” mormorò. “Ma non voglio nemmeno che ti sforzi quando sei malato. Adesso ti porto a casa e mi occuperò di te finché non sarai guarito.”

“Ma… signor Stark… e i suoi impegni?” disse Peter, mezzo soffocato ma felice nell’abbraccio protettivo dell’uomo.

“La cosa più importante, adesso, è che tu guarisca. Al resto penserò poi” tagliò corto Tony.

Quando furono all’Avengers Tower, Tony disse a Peter di mettersi subito a letto a riposare, lui sarebbe stato nei paraggi se avesse avuto bisogno, oppure poteva chiamare Visione. Più tardi, all’ora di cena, Tony si riaffacciò in camera di Peter con un piatto di minestra.

“Non hai mangiato niente per tutto il giorno. So che non ti va, ma devi prendere almeno qualcosa di leggero per mantenerti in forze e guarire” gli disse, sedendosi sul letto.

“Signor Stark… non mi piace la minestra” si lamentò il ragazzino. “In realtà non mi va niente, ma se proprio devo sforzarmi… non potrei avere un pezzetto di pizza?”

“La pizza te la porto domani, se stai meglio. Ora devi mangiare un po’ di minestra e se non lo fai da solo ti imbocco io” lo minacciò scherzosamente Stark. “Dunque, ecco il ragno che porta un boccone al suo ragnetto…”  *****

“Signor Stark, non sono un bambino!” protestò Peter, ma il suo cuore era pieno di calore e dolcezza nel vedere  _il suo signor Stark_ che si prendeva cura di lui. Il malessere diminuiva lentamente, Peter si sentiva al sicuro, a casa, insieme all’uomo che amava più di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo.

Tra uno scherzo e una battuta, Tony riuscì a far mangiare quasi tutta la minestra a Peter che, stranamente, si sentiva già molto meglio rispetto a quel mattino. La nausea era sparita, il mal di stomaco diminuito, era tanto stanco e forse aveva anche qualche linea di febbre… ma era anche tanto felice che Stark fosse lì con lui.

Ovviamente, l’uomo rimase nella sua stanza per tutta la serata. Si sedette sul letto accanto a lui per guardare la televisione insieme, come avrebbero fatto in una qualsiasi sera normale, con le serie TV che erano la passione di entrambi. E, quando fu ora di dormire, Stark si spogliò, restando in maglietta e boxer e infilandosi nel letto di Peter per poi attirarlo a sé, proteggerlo nel cerchio delle sue braccia e baciarlo teneramente, come se non volesse lasciarlo più, come se temesse… come se temesse davvero che quella malattia potesse strapparlo via da lui, farlo scomparire così com’era accaduto su Titano. No, non sarebbe successo, lo avrebbe tenuto stretto a sé e Peter sarebbe guarito.

E Peter, mentre Tony gli faceva compagnia, lo coccolava, lo stringeva, lo baciava e si occupava affettuosamente di lui, pensò che avrebbe volentieri sopportato anche una malattia lunga e fastidiosa… pur di avere accanto il signor Stark, di poter stare sempre con lui, di sentirsi sicuro, sereno e contento tra le sue braccia.

La presenza, le coccole e i baci del  _suo signor Stark_  lo facevano sentire bene anche quando era ammalato…

Insieme, come sempre, potevano affrontare qualsiasi cosa, grande o piccola che fosse.

 

 

**FINE**

*** Questo dolcissimo scambio di battute me lo ha suggerito una cara amica, autrice di bellissime storie Starker, Miryel Efp, che ringrazio con tutto il cuore non solo per il suggerimento, ma per tutto quello che condivide con me, per le sue storie, i suoi incoraggiamenti, per il vivere insieme questa tenerissima OTP! <3**


End file.
